YPC5GG21
Yūjōtappuri Minna de 'Obentō'! is the 21st episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the fifth season in the Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 215th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode begins at L'École des Cinq Lumières. In Nozomi's class her lesson has ended and rushes of to lunch. But Rin stays behind because she has to finish some accesories for Natts House. After Nozomi says, that today they must eat lunch together, Rin goes. Nozomi wanted to try everyone's lunch because hers was just a plain rice. She comments that her father is on a trip to promote his newest picture book, and her mother is at a beauticians' conference. Rin wows to teach Nozomi cooking after school. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Nebatakos gave his report but Anacondy sait it's not even worth reading because of typos, unnumbered pages and no cover. Nebatakos got mad but Anacondy just used her scaring powers and turned the pen to stone, saying the ones who don't work don't eat. Nebatakos said he'll rewrite it. Meanwhile, at Nozomi's home, everyone dragged along. Nozomi wanted to go shopping for ingredients and snacks, but Rin and Kurumi scolded them, saying bento should be made with the leftovers. Kurumi splits everyone it teams - Nozomi, Komachi, and Natts will be on Rin's team, while Urara, Karen, Syrup-mascot, and Coco will be on Kurumi's team. Karen soon runs into trouble: she's surprised that the fridge does not contain lobster, caviar, or sirloin steak. Syrup suggests pancake, and Karen is reminded of something sandwich-like she ate in Europe, probably Crepes. Kurumi decides that they'll make pancake sandwiches. Howver only Kurumi can make food - Urara wanted to add curry powder and Karen cuts the ham in big pieces. They manage to get the food done with Kurumi's lead. Rin's team decide to make omelet. Komachi breaks an egg but wants to add youkan into it. Rin stops her. Nozomi tries making omelet, but ends up making scrambled eggs. She asks if there is a simplier way and Komachi comes with an idea - wrapping the scrambled eggs into plastic warp like Japanese people used to do for sweets. Nozomi says even she would manage that. The food was complete, but they were out of salt. Nozomi and rin go to the store, but before they get there, Nebatakos appears and turns Nozomi's spatula she was carrying into a Hoshina. Everyone appears and transform. After some kicks Milky Rose defeats the Hoshina with her Blizzard. Rouge then attacks Nebatakos with Fire Strike. Laterr they go to Nozomi's house to eat the bento. After seeing Nozomi's failed attempt to make takuan, because she didn't cut them properly, Rin gets an idea for an acessory. At Natts House Rin designs a bracelet with beads. Soon Nozomi arrives with scrambled eggs she cooked herself, calling it Nozomi Special. She added various ingredients inside like curry, chocolate or youkan. Strangely, it was delicious. Major Events *Nozomi's mother stops making her lunch. *Nozomi learns how to cook. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi *Natsuki Rin *Kasugano Urara *Akimoto Komachi *Minazuki Karen *Milk Mascots *Coco *Nuts *Syrup Villains *Nebatakos *Anacondy Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!